Beat
Beat is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use without her consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Beat is the personification of Rainy. Lineart in infobox drawn by Luster. ---- GIIIIIANT WIP. Description Beat is quite the average RainWing. She's not overly skinny, and not plump. She's not very tall, but beside some of her friends, she's not short. She doesn't necessarily believe she is overly pretty, but another dragon or two has admitted to liking her in her past, although she believes it was more infatuation. She isn't noticed a lot however, preferring to lay low. Beat's scales usually lie in the range of blues and shades, although she is able to use her scales to create elaborate designs like all other RainWings. Her main scale color tends to be a soft blue, her underbelly a light grey, and her ruffs and wing membranes an indigo. Her horns and talons are plain white. She tries not to let negative emotions leak onto her scales, as she is a firm believer in negativity spreading. If one dragon is feeling strongly negative and freely exposes it, the others around them will start to take that on. Behind slightly cat-like, deep navy blue glasses (assuming contacts do not exist in Pyrrhia) sit curious blue eyes. Beat's blue eyes seem to vary from day to day. At one point, they'll be rather vibrant. The next day, they'll be grey-blue, to the point of nearly being grey. Most of the time, however, they remain a dull blue. Beat's sense of fashion is rather lacking. She doesn't put any effort into dressing very nicely. Any combination of clothes will do in a pinch. Some days she'll actually grab more coordinated clothes. Her fashion has also been slowly edging from the rainbow she has (although she doesn't wear it very often) to more black, grey, and white clothing. Beat's ears are pierced, although she rarely wears any earrings. The few times she does is to simply ensure the holes don't close. Beat refuses to wear makeup under any standards. Beat was born with photophobia, which contrary to what it sounds like, is not the fear of cameras, photos, or anything along those lines. This means that her pupil's do not correctly dilate, and are usually too large, letting in more light than they need to. Although this may be an asset in some harmless cases (she can usually see detail in the dark faster than others), it mostly holds her back. She'll flutter her eyes without realizing it, which can result into her nearly walking into things or out in front of moving objects. Because of this being trigged by mainly the Sun, Beat has taken to usually staying inside on sunny days. This has resulted in her having to take Vitamin D pills, as she does not have enough Vitamin D in her blood. Due to suffering a concussion when she was younger, Beat also has a case of epilepsy, which seems to tie in with her photophobia. She has had a few seizures, all of which but one have been triggered when she is out in the sunlight and heat (which adds to her list of reasons not to go outside unless it is cloudy or rainy). The other strangely occurred at night. Beat does not find these seizures so much scary, but more frustrating. However, when having them, she may feel an overwhelming sense that someone is coming to harm or kill her. |-|Home = Whilst at home, Beat really doesn't care how she looks. She usually wear laid-back clothing, such as a large baggy shirt. She will often forget to scrub her face in the morning unless reminded by someone. Her clothes may often be found with cat hair adorned on them, as Beat loves to hug her cat and roll around on the carpet with him. |-|School = At school, Beat wears more than just a baggy shirt. She usually refrains from wearing long-sleeve shirts for a reason beyond her. When choosing clothing, she seems to just not choose long-sleeves. Occasionally she'll wear earrings, usually not dangling ones, as she has a slight fear after hearing the story of one of her classmates having a horrible incident with them. Beat does not wear makeup, and can't help but feel a bit weird when she sees others with makeup. She understands that they may like makeup, but inwardly feels like it's hiding someone's true beauty. |-|Fancy = Beat loathes having to dress in a fancy manner. The only time she usually does so is when her orchestra class is having a concert. When this happens, she used to wear a blue dress with a V-neck. A small soft of mini-jacket (as she'd phrase it) is something else she also wore, and is more a cream color. Recently, however, Beat has been wearing a long, sweeping, striped black and grey skirt. A knitted grey shirt that forms a downward "V" on her backside is another occurrence. As for earrings, as this is one of the rare events when she'll wear them, she often wears dangling ones that are made of wood, carved into a circle with a dolphin printed in a birch color on them, which nicely contrasts against the oaky color. With her scales, Beat will shift them into blanker colors. Her main scales will be a light grey, her ruffs and wing membranes black, and her underbelly white. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters